The Amazing Adventures of Kowalski and Smexy Foot
by Weaps
Summary: Skipper, Rico, and Private see a disturbing scene unfold. Folow me as we witness Smexy God's Hands and Feet and Kowalski's story on how he became so SMEXY!Rated for the use of the word SMEXY and maaaaaaibie some other stuff.


A/N: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR I do however own Smexy Foot! Enjoy!

The Amazing Adventures of Kowalski and SMEXY FOOT

Skipper was standing and staring at Kowalski. His eye twitched and his faced was full of concern and worry. "Skippah, what are you staring at?" Private, the Private of the team asked. He didn't get a response from his leader and started to worry a bit." Skiiiiippaaaaah?" He asked waving a flipper in front of him and stretching the word. Skipper just blinked. "Skipp-"Private was about to ask his name again when Skippers flipper stretched out and turned Privates face towards Kowalski. "Ehhrm Skipp-"Skipper shushed him quickly and whispered; "Look at Kowalski's clipboard." Private slowly eyed Kowalski's clipboard and froze to the spot. Rico was next to come along. "Ehhhhhhhhh…" Rico blurted out. Both penguins shushed him up and pointed to Kowalski's clipboard.

Rico as well had frozen up in terror. On Kowalski's clipboard was a picture of… A foot. A foot which had a face and hair on it, with the label; "Smexy Foot." No one in their right minds would ever expect that Kowalski draws pictures of Smexy feet in his spare time. Just the very thought of Kowalski having ANYTHING to do with the word Smexy or Sexy... it made the team shudder. This had at first caught the leader penguin completely off guard and had terrified him to say the least. Eventually when he came out of his state of shock he turned to his remaining men and slapped them out of their own trances and pointed to their fake ice flow. They silently followed his so Kowalski wouldn't hear them.

"Well… That was disturbing." Skipper said slowly to Private and Rico. "Why would K'walski draw pictures of feet? I mean, it sounds like a thing Mort would do!" Private shouted still in shock. Private looked up to Kowalski, so it was particularly traumatizing to him as the thought of Kowalski drawing such inappropriate things came to mind. "Warlabalashan coo coo" Rico said. He was imitating his theory that Kowalski had finally ACTAULLY lost his mind. "I agree Rico, in all the years I've worked with Kowalski I have NEVER seen him act like this. Maybe he had freaked out at a few times or got hit on the head too hard... But never this… Disturbing…" Private spoke up. "So has K'walski gone mad?" He asked in a worried tone. "I'm afraid so Private, he's gone completely bonkers. First we have to quarantine him and ask him questions to find out how unstable his mind actually is. He might not be insane more or less he's been brainwashed by Dr. Blowhole! We never leave a man behind!" Skipper announced. Rico made some odd noises and signals with his hands.

"That's right Rico, we didn't give up on you, and so we won't give up on him!" Skipper replied. "For the mentally unstable Kowalski!" Private put his flipper in the middle of their circle. "For The Mentally unstable Kowalski!" Skipper and Rico said putting their flippers on top of Privates. They slowly walked down the hatch and approached Kowalski slowly and cautiously. Who knows how dangerous and insane the mad scientist (whom may or may not be brainwashed) could be! They finally were close enough to smell his flippers, which smelled like pencil shavings. "What are you doing?" Kowalski asked very confused about his situation.

"Now!" Skipper commanded and the other two penguins went flying! After a moment of scuffling Kowalski found himself bound and inside a quarantine box. "Eh hem, Skipper why I am in a quarantine box?" Kowalski asked even more confused. "Calm down solider we only want to ask a few questions." Skipper said in a soft but stern voice. "It's for your own good K'walski." Private spoke up. He was feeling a bit guilty at tying up Kowalski. "What's this picture of man?" Skipper asked sternly holding up the picture of Smexy Foot. Kowalski sighed and said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." He trailed off looking sad. "Try me." Skipper said. It wasn't a question, it was an order. "Fine but not only will you be shocked but it's a long story." Kowalski replied. Rico looked at him guessingly as did Private. "Well sit down!" Kowalski yelled agitated. "OHHHHHHHHHH!" Rico and Private said. Rico hacked up four pillows and some blankets as everyone got ready for his story. He took a deep breath and started his story. "It all started a long time ago, in a distant land, a real one at that, and I was the ruler of all things smexy…"

FLASHBACK!

Ah… It was a lovely day in smexy town! The birds were chirping smexily, the dogs were singing smexily, and Kowalski was- OH YEA BABY- ehhem… Whatever he was doing, he was doing it smexily… But then as he slowly but surely walked out his front door… there…stood…SMEXY FOOT! Smexy foot stood in wonder at all the smexy-ness in front of him. He was glad to live in a town where people appreciated his smexy-ness. Even Kowalski, the great Smexy God came down from heaven to congratulate him on his high honor of Smexy. Of course Kowalski was the smexy-est being in all of Smexy town, so he had to shield Smexy foot's eyes from his smexy-ness as to not blind him.

As Smexy Foot was admiring his medal of Smexy-ness he heard a doorbell ring. He hurried to the doorbell when a great surprise of honor came to his senses! It was Kowalski Himself! Smexy foot bowed at the Smexy God and Asked how he has not been blinded. Kowalski answered; "I have decided to join you on a great and noble quest, you and your cousin Smexy Hand Will come with me. We will travel far and wide in search of the Great and Wonderful Smexy temple was we will be admired from ALL beings of our smexy-ness. But as to why I am not blinding you with my smexy-powers is because I have formed a body in which I sealed myself in. I have given up my powers as a smexy god because it is my duty as the smexiest being ever to spread my sexy-ness from place to place. So do not think because I inhabit the body of a penguin I am less smexy or powerful. "Smexy foot replied "Yes Kowalski! We shall start our journey tomorrow and search for my cousin!" And they set off for their adventure.

So how'd I do? ^_^ this is supposed to be a comedy not serious so please don't take it seriously! Read and Review and please don't copy. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and bake virtual cookies for nice reviewers! http: / ultimatekowalskiluvr .deviantart. com/#/d38kq1r Type in this for a picture of Smexy foot! Also see my deiviantart Paige for Smexy foot's relatives!


End file.
